Encierro
by EriKa.D
Summary: Un pequeño y muy, muy breve One-Short de Kirito y Asuna. Está ambientado en el final de la temporada anterior, espero que les guste :) Dedicado a todos y todas los/las fans de esta increíble y fantástica serie...


Encierro.

El frío se apodera de mi cuerpo. Despertar de un sueño ficticio ni siquiera me consuela. No hay otro día nuevo. Sigue siendo el mismo de ayer pues he perdido las cuentas del tiempo...

Miro a mí alrededor, a estos barrotes que me asfixian y me hacen prisionera de este mundo en el que yo no decidí quedarme. Es cruel saber que estás y que no puedo verte, es horrible sentir como te duele mi ausencia. ¿Por qué estás verdad? Sé que lo estás…Sentí a ella llamarme…y sé que no está sola…Esta contigo…y a mi mente solo vienen dos palabras que ni siquiera puedo pronunciar libremente en esta jaula…

Te necesito…

Es horrible guardarlas en mi garganta, al igual que no poder gritar al viento tu nombre. Pero siento que me observa, que me vigilia. Tengo miedo de mirar por este espejo y ver su reflejo en mi espalda. Tengo miedo de que sepa que pienso en ti. Y siento como mi cuerpo se hace pequeñito cuando sus manos desean tener más de mí, cuando huele mi aroma en mi pelo, cuando me obliga a levantar el rostro para observarlo. Quiere que sea sumisa, obediente…

Te necesito…

Ven pronto a salvarme. Sácame de esta oscuridad, de estos barrotes. Quiero volver contigo, despertarme. Sentir que en el mundo real nuestro amor nos volverá a unir. ¿Por qué sabes? Nunca me olvidaré de lo que tu tuvimos, de lo hiciste por mí, de la protección que me dabas, de la libertad que me concedías, de lo feliz que me hacías…Nunca me olvidaré de tu nombre…

Así que ven rápido, te espero impaciente. Este lugar me está matando, cada día que pasa siento que mi mundo se derrumba un poquito más. Ni siquiera el llanto me consuela. Se me acabaron las lágrimas con las que llorar. El tiempo pasa y yo te sigo esperando. A ti. Que conseguiste todo de mí, que volviste mi mundo el tuyo, que tuviste la habilidad de sacarlo todo de mí. A ti. Que me volviste fuerte y me hiciste lo suficientemente valiente como para protegerte aquel día que sentí perderte.

Te necesito…

Necesito tus labios. Aquellos que me besaron con inocencia aquel día en el que la culpabilidad me embriagaba. Necesito tus caricias, tus manos. Esas que me tocaban con cariño y dulzura en nuestras noches de pasión. Necesito tu mirada reconfortante. Esa que me tranquiliza y hace que todo lo que pase a mí alrededor no tenga tanta importancia. Necesito tu fuerza, tu protección. Necesito sentir en un abrazo como me estrechas contra tu cuerpo mientras me sonríes.

Te necesito…

…

De nuevo me siento inútil y desastrosamente débil frente a ti. Frente a tu conquista. Las barreras son demasiado fuertes y el tiempo se me agota… Si no te alcanzo ahora, si no lucho ahora, te perderé para siempre…. ¿Y qué haré si eso ocurre? Hubiese preferido morir en este mundo contigo que vivir en el otro sin ti…

Así que no debo echarme atrás, está cima no debe asustarme, tengo que luchar con todo lo que tengo…Sé que estás ahí y por eso no puedo dejar de gritar tu nombre, de recordar cada facción de tu rostro, cada detalle de tu cuerpo…Porque al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que me da fuerzas para seguir, para superar todas estas barreras y estas trabas que se cruzan en mi camino y me impiden alcanzarte.

Quiero que me escuches, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para llevarte conmigo y no dejarte nunca….Para verte de nuevo vestida de blanco a mi lado…Para tenerte solo para mí…El tiempo que me queda en el otro mundo quiero pasarlo solamente contigo….

Pero, la oscuridad me atormenta y se ciñe sobre mí…El abismo del infierno me ha acogido entre sus brazos al intentar alcanzarte…He caído en el intento, no puedo hacer esto solo, porque a pesar de todo seguí pensando que si quería recuperarte en este mundo en el que no se podía morir, sería demasiado fácil…Me confíe, me creí superior a esto, el rey de tu templo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo soy un plebeyo más que intenta conquistarte…Sin embargo, tengo que aceptar que he perdido, me han derrotado en el campo de la fuerza…

Recuerdo que en el último momento levante mi mano al cielo pronunciando tu nombre… ¿Me oíste? No desesperes, te acogeré entre mis brazos lo más pronto posible…Te sacaré de este horrible encierro y volveremos juntos a esa realidad que ansiamos.

Perdona mi impulsividad y mi ímpetu por recuperarte….Jamás estuve tan desesperado, y sin embargo, vuelvo a estar fuera de ese lugar que me lleva a ti, gracias a Dios, todavía hay alguien que cree en mí, y sus ojos verdes me lo dicen al igual que su enorme sonrisa…

Pero me faltas…si no estás tú ahí, ya nada es lo mismo…Si no te tengo a ti no tengo nada…Y me duele. Me duele verte sobre esa cama esperando a la muerte. Me duele no poder verte sonreír de nuevo, me duele no ver tus mejillas sonrosarse, me duele no escuchar tu voz, sentir tu presencia, tu calma y quietud. Tú maravillosa forma de recordarme, de decir las cosas…Tu todo.


End file.
